nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sponge-nesia
"Sponge-nesia" is the twenty-third episode of the Nicktoons Go! television series and the nineth episode of season 7. In this episode, Spongebob is stricken by amnesia and is soon drafted into the ranks of the villains. Meanwhile, Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm try to overcome their new fear of beach activities, but have trouble when Angelica decide to mess with them. Plot Synopsis In Bikini Bottom, Spongebob Squarepants is relaxing while Gary does the same when Patrick and Sandy pop in for a visit to ask if he wants to see something before accidentally slipping on one of the slime trails, made all over the pineaple. Patrick turns out okay and Sandy jokes about bruising her tail which Spongebob takes as a hint that he should clean up before anything else happens. As he is cleaning, though he slips on some slime and slides out of the window, falling down to the ground hard. Patrick and Sandy head down and asks him if he's okay, but Spongebob replies "Who are you?" Patrick and Sandy believe him to be joking at first before realizing that he really has amnesia and runs off to find Mr. Krabs before finding Jimmy. Elsewhere, Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sammy are impatiently waiting for Spongebob at the Skateboard Park. Otto states that he "promised that he'd show off some cool moon moves". They do not notice Spongebob wandering around in the background, nor does he overhear their complaining. Elsewhere, Youngblood's crew is digging for treasure that he managed to steal from the bank while he and Ember stand by, watching. But the young ghost pirate is not entirely sure where it is. Ember then asks Youngblood why they are doing this, prompting the child pirate ghost to have his assistant quote The Pirate Handbook for the answer. Ember then says that it is wasting their time with taking over Amity Park, but before Youngblood can say anything more, Spongebob comes up to them, asking if they know who he is. Youngblood attempts to answer for him, but Ember interrupts and declares that he is the young ghost pirate's first mate, "Spongebounty." (promptly demoting herself to "second mate"). This leads to the idea on what they might do to get their hands on something. At the beach, Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm emerge from a trash can, wondering who to "scare the pants off of". Ickis insists that Oblina picks someone to scare. As she does so, she screams when she sees something on the left side of the beach: Beach Volleyball, as Angelica hosts it for any girl to join. This freaks out Ickis, Oblina and Krumm, seeing what they see in this event, and they run away in panic. Angelica sees them, confused. Meanwhile, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Tak, ZIM, and Korra are at the spot where Spongebob fell. Sandy has explained the situation to them, and Jimmy advises to follow him to the Hover Car while Tak, Zim, Squidward, and Korra get SwaySway and Buhdeuce's Rocket Van for aerial surveillance. As they wander off, Squidward then states to himself that he hopes it isn't a trick so Spongebob doesn't have to leave him alone or else he'll give Spongebob "something he'll never forget." On Youngblood's ship, Spongebob is not sure that he is really a pirate, instead believing himself to be a sponge, but Youngblood and Ember convince him (during a song) that he is a scurvy pirate by putting a large frame between them and having one of the ghost pirates mimic Spongebob's actions, giving the impression of a mirror. Shortly following, "Spongebounty" is given his own pirate outfit, a pirate hat, and an eye patch, and eagerly awaits his first task as a member of Youngblood's crew. The young ghost and Ember order him to go steal a rare item from the Miracle City Science Tower called the "Weather Control Chicken", but since he no longer knows where is is,one the ghost pirates have to give him a map. Jimmy, Patrick, Sandy, Timmy, Danny, meanwhile, have been searching for Spongebob by air in the Hover Car, while Tak, Zim, Korra, Squidward, SwaySway, and Buhdeuce do the same in the Rocket Van. Aang and Katara show up on Appa and Jimmy explains to them on what is going on. They don't find him, but they catch sight of Youngblood's ship. As the others head back on land, Patrick and Sandy decide to head to the Krusty Krab to alert Mr. Krabs of the news of Spongebob being missing. Spongebounty sets off in his task, along the way stealing Squidward's Clarinet, Sheen's Limited Edition Ultra Lord Action Figure, Various technological gear from Amity Park, King Julien's Crown, Gaz' Portable Game Console, CatDog's Bowl, T-Midi's Rare and Priceless Bread Collection, the Gromble's Bone, Donatello's Staff, Casey's Hockey Sticks, Professor Calamitous' latest plans and Vendetta's Fiend Mix, leaving Krabby Patties in their place. However, at the moment he leaves with the plans and the Fiend Mix, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Ooblar, Vendetta, and Grudge emerge from behind a pile of crates, confused at the event that just occurred. Later that night, Ickis, Oblina and Krumm have made sure that what they saw is gone. But, before they make their way back to the Gromble's class, they accidentally bump into Angelica, who in fact recognizes them from this morning. Knowing she is the one who scared them with such "horrid stuff", Ickis, Oblina and Krumm run off in panic. Angelica soon realizes that the three monsters are afraid of the beach and the activities. The very next morning, at the Krusty Krab, Patrick and Sandy report to Mr. Krabs that his own employee is missing. However, at that moment, Spongebounty breaks into the restaurant, steals the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, and leaves with Sandy's Submarine. It is at this moment that the three realize that Spongebob believes himself to be a bandit. Back on Youngblood's pirate ship, Youngblood is congratulating Spongebounty for his impressive amount of loot, and then tells the crew that they are now going to bury all the treasure minus the Weather Control Chicken, as part of their plan to use both radio and weather to control Amity Park, according to Ember. Unbeknownst to them, however, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Ooblar, Plankton, Denzel, Technus, TAK, Azula, Vexus, Black Cuervo, Vendetta, and Grudge are spying on them; upon finding out that Spongebob believes he is a pirate, Professor Calamitous begins to think of ways to use this turn of events to his advantage. Meanwhile, at the beach, Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm decide to give another shot at scaring people without anymore intervention. But, as they were about to scare a man, they find Angelica, seemingly hosting a limbo contest, which horrifies the three monsters. They look at it as "some kind of monster hunting ritual." They run away as Angelica instantly smiles evilly due to this. In Jimmy's Lab, the boy genius researches a cure for Spongebob's amnesia and finds it on his computer, but then dashes off before telling it to the others with him. Back on the ship, Spongebounty is making Krabby Patties as the ghost pirates debate what to do with him. After the brief discussion, Youngblood orders Spongebounty to "go ashore and capture a scurvy sea-dog who goes by the name of... Spongebob!" The sea sponge then heads off while Youngblood, his crew, and Ember laugh at their trick. Jimmy meets up with Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sammy and explains the situation to them, as well as that they cannot find Spongebob. Jimmy states that according to his calculations, there is only one thing they can do. Reggie suggests hitting him on the head to restore his memory since she heard that from a movie, but the boy genius states that isn't that easy. Soon, in Jellyfish Fields, Spongebounty loses his way and crosses paths with Professor Calamitous, who acts like he has been looking for him. The evil scientist then convinces the sponge (in song) that he isn't Spongebounty, but rather a relative of his named "Sponge-Evil". Convinced of this, "Sponge-Evil" tosses away his pirate gear and, after Professor Calamitous asks him if he knows the location of "some things needed", volunteers to go fetch it for him. On his way back to Youngblood's ship, Sponge-Evil is stopped by Patrick, Sandy, Timmy, Danny, Sam, Tak, ZIM, Korra, Aang, Katara, SwaySway, and Buhdeuce (still thinking he is Spongebounty), who try to restore his memory by having him recall past events (showing scenes from "The N-Factor, parts 1 and 2", "The Battle of the Lost Hex", and the video game "Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island", respectively). This doesn't work, but Sponge-Evil lets them know that he is working for the Syndicate now, the news of which the few find even worse. Meanwhile, at the dump, Chomble is finished reading "Anilbo and the Three Humans" to his little brother, Bomble. The little monster asks if there is a moral to the story, and Chomble replies, "Yeah. Who needs school?". The two monsters laugh, until Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm barge in and slam the locker door behind them, frightened by the turn of events they have experienced. They explain to the Gromble's nephew about the "horrors of the beach" and they ask for his help. Chomble states how fear will not stop unless it's stopped. He also says that the only way they are going to end this is if they "find a way to even the score." Ickis somehow believes it would be rather impossible to get even with "such horrifying rituals the human girl puts up." Then, Chomble states that they give her a taste of her own medicine, which the three monsters agree with. Sponge-Evil does not get much further, though, before he runs into Jimmy and Mr. Krabs, who try to help him remember some other events (showing scenes from "Frozen Face-Off", and the video game, "Nicktoons Unite!"), which doesn't work either. Jimmy then has Reggie come in, talking sweetly to Sponge-Evil in an attempt to jog his memory. Sponge-Evil, however, insults her by not recognizing her by hitting on her. Furious at this, Otto knocks him into some nearby coral, causing jellyfish hive to drop on his head and jellyfish to sting him real good. After shaking his head, he asks "What did you hit me with, Mr. Krabs?" Mr. Krabs is angry at him, but Jimmy realizes that he called him by his name, though Spongebob does not think much of it (stating that he couldn't call him "something else"). This sends the message that Spongebob has regained his memory, but Jimmy tells him that he has to get everyone's stuff back from the ghost pirates, and he comes up with an idea to accomplish this task. At the beach, Angelica hears some voices from the bushes and sees a silhouette of Ickis. Evilly, she and a few other girls decide to scare them once again by sneaking up on them. Once they jumpscare, they find it is a plush toy and a tape recorder. Suddenly, they hear a voice behind them, and they turn around to see a hybrid form of Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm. They start to scare the girls in their version of the beach activities, causing them to run away in panic. The three monsters start cheering in victory and Ickis states that the Gromble is going to be impressed. A few minutes later, Spongebob rushes up to the ghost pirates, pretending to be Spongebounty again, and tells them that the Syndicate is on the loose with a band of killer robots, and they aren't safe. Spongebob then takes all the stuff, including the Weather Control Chicken, and says he will hide it all for them, giving Youngblood a map that he follows to an X as Ember follows him. Then, as Sponge-Evil, Spongebob tells Calamitous that he has hidden the stuff from the pirates, and gives him another map. After returning the stuff to their rightful places and owners, Sandy reminds Spongebob that the entire situation began all because he was careless with his pet snail. Spongebob then states he has learned his lesson and that he has gotten rid of Gary's slime, and Patrick asks where that is. At that moment, Professor Calamitous and Ember cross paths while looking for the stuff, and they insult each other before noticing an actual treasure chest at the end of the path. Believing it to contain the Weather Control Chicken, they both dash for it, but slip on some laid-out snail slime and fall onto the ground below by accident, taking the treasure chest with them, with it revealing that there is nothing but some of Spongebob's stuff. When they come to, they both have amnesia and, thanks to Spongebob's possessions all around them, believe they are both Spongebob, while Youngblood and his assistant watch. Spongebob then says, "It took a few days, but Calamitous and Ember finally got their memory back, and realized we made Goofy Goobers out of both of them!" That night, at the dump, Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm, sore from their scare, thank Chomble for helping them. Chomble replies that if he knew they were going to do it, he wouldn't have suggested it, and that they look like Bomble that time he stayed in the slime pits for too long. Oblina states that monsters tend to wear out of soreness in six weeks. But the young monster comes with a solution, since he can not see them like this for six weeks, by having them put on dirty human clothes, which freaks out the Gromble. Characters * Spongebob Squarepants/Spongebounty/Sponge-Evil * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Ickis * Oblina * Krumm * Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Timmy Turner * Cosmo * Wanda * Poof * Jimmy Neutron * Tak * Invader ZIM * Korra * Aang * Katara * Otto Rocket * Reggie Rocket * Twister Rodriguez * Sam Dullard * Youngblood * Youngblood's assistant * Ember McLain * Professor Calamitous * Sheen Estevez (cameo) * King Julian (cameo) * Gaz Membrane (cameo) * CatDog (cameo) * T-Midi (cameo) * The Gromble (cameo) * Donatello (cameo) * Casey Jones (cameo) Transcript See Sponge-nesia Transcript Category:Nicktoons